Love and courage
by AqvaAer
Summary: Chapter 1


Disclaimer: : I don't own anything, but I do own the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K.Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Leaning against the window, Harry could see Hogwarts coming nearer, its many lighted windows blurred and shimmering behind the thick curtain of rain. Lightning flashed across the sky as their carriage came to a halt before the great oak front doors, which stood at the top of a flight of stone steps. People who had occupied the carriages in front were already hurrying up the stone steps into the castle; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville jumped down from their carriage and dashed up the steps too, looking up only when they were safely inside the cavernous, torch-lit Entrance Hall, with his magnificent marble staircase. 'Hermione! How are you? ' 'Cho! Fine, you? ' 'Fine, had a good summer? ' 'Yes, it was quite enjoyable, what about yours? 'The same' Cho said "hi" to Ron and Neville and gave Harry a little smile. 'C'mon, tell me everything'. 'OK, lets go'. After that, all the students were seated on their own tables talking with their partners. The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away. The first-years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them, then stood back. The first-years' faces glowed palely in the candlelight. A small boy right in the middle of the row looked as though he was trembling. Harry recalled, fleetingly, how terrified he had felt when he had stood there, waiting for the unknown test that would determine to which house he belonged. The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song:  
  
In times of old when I was new The founders of our noble school United by a common goal To make the world's best magic school For instance, Slytherin Took only pure-blood wizards Of great cunning, just like him, And only those of sharpest mind Were taught by Ravenclaw While the bravest and the boldest Went to daring Gryffindor. Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest, And taught them all she knew, Thus the houses and their founders Retained friendships firm and true. So Hogwarts worked in harmony For several happy years, But then discord crept among us Feeding on our faults and fears. The houses that, like pillars four, Had once held up our school, Now turned upon each other and, Divided, sought to rule. And for a while it seemed the school Must meet an early end, What with duelling and with fighting And the clash of friend on friend And at last there came morning When old Slytherin departed And though the fighting then died out He left us quite downhearted. And never since the founders four Were whittled down to three Have the houses been united As they once were meant to be. And now the Sorting Hat is here And you all know the score: I sort you into houses Because that is what I'm for, But this year I'll go further, Listen closely to my song: Though condemned I am to split you Still I worry that it's wrong, Though I must fulfil my duty And must quarter every year Still I wonder whether Sorting May not bring the end I fear. Oh, know the perils, read the signs, The warning history shows, For our Hogwarts is in danger From external, deadly foes And we must unite inside her Or we'll crumble from within I have told you, I have warned you . . . Let the Sorting now begin.  
  
The Hat became motionless once more; applause broke out. Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and called out the first name. 'Alkali, Reachel.' The terrified-looking girl stumbled forwards and put the Hat on her head; it was falling right down to his shoulders. The Hat considered for a moment, then the rip near the brim opened again and shouted: 'Gryffindor!' Harry clapped loudly with the rest of Gryffindor house as Rachel Alkali staggered to their table and sat down, looking as though she would like very much to sink through the floor and never be looked at again. Slowly, the long line of first-years thinned. In the pauses between the names and the Sorting Hat's decisions, Harry could hear Ron's stomach rumbling loudly. Finally, 'Zeller, Henry' was Sorted into Hufflepuff, and Professor McGonagall picked up the Hat and stool and marched them away as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet. 'To our newcomers,' said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, 'welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!' There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate - for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice. 'Excellent,' said Ron, with a kind of groan of longing, and he seized the nearest plate of chops and began piling them on to his plate. 'Since when Cho is your best friend?' Harry asked Hermione. 'I write her some letters over the summer' said Hermione 'Hey, that's the same song, last year song'. 'You're right' asked Harry. 'It's giving advice, again. Why?' said Hermione. 'I don't know'. When all the students had finished eating, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the Headmaster. 'Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices,' said Dumbledore. 'First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too.' (Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks). 'Mr Filch, the caretaker has asked me to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door.  
  
'We have had one change in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome Professor Wisdom -a thin wizard with dark brown hair stand up from the staff table-, who will be taking Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons'. There was a round of polite but enthusiastic applause, during which many of the students exchanged looks of curiosity. Dumbledore continued 'And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alerted and rest as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop Chop!' 'Gryffindor, this way!' Hermione and Ron still were Gryffindor prefects. Harry and the others followed them.  
  
They made their way up to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, which was concealed behind the portrait of a fat lady. 'Password? ' she said as they approached. 'Gold Phoenix' said Hermione. The portrait swung forwards to reveal a hole in the wall, through wich they all climbed. A crackling fire was warming the circular common room, which was full of squashy armchairs and tables. Harry and Neville climbed up the last , spiral staircase until they reached their own dormitory. Harry and Neville got into their pyjamas and into bed. It was comfortable, lying there in bed and listening to the storm raging outside. Harry could hear Ron and Hermione giving the usual prefects speech, he fell asleep suddenly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, this chapter may be boring, and short, but I'm sorry. I promise I will try to make it better in the future. I hope you like it. Please Review!!!. All review's are very much appreciated. Thanks! 


End file.
